R in AOT
by Razaraga
Summary: Well, I seem to be trapped in this world... let's have some fun! (note, the undertale verse they use to live in... let's just say, things happened) (Tempt hiatus due to getting bored of this, if anyone has ideas, send me a PM, I'm open)
1. Chapter 1

I blearily woke up to feeling myself being picked up in a giant hand, opening my eyes to see some strange creature staring at me with me in it's hands. I glared at the being, easily freeing myself by forcing it's hand open and, grabbing it's wrist, still floating in the air, I flipped it to over my shoulder with one hand comically, making it crash into the ground as I did it repeatedly before pulling out my knife and, it glowing blue, a blue giant silhouette of it's blade appeared, and I used it to cut the creature's head off.

"Stupid thing." I grumbled, putting the knife so it was hidden in my sweaters sleeve and floating to the ground, looking around the area I was in, it being a forest with _very_ large trees.

I walked around, going where I felt something that actually has some sapience, looking down at the figure on the ground. "Wake up." I demanded, kicking them.

"Ow!" He yelled jumping up. "The fuck!?"

"Why are you sleeping in a forest?" I asked. "They're giant things around, and they seem hostile… so it's not exactly the best idea."

"I was trying to rest after my training." He sighed.

"Okay… where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"The Titans forest, I've been training here to hone my skills. I seem to be the only human that can fight a Titan one on one." He said. "Names Jordan by the way."

"You may call me Rindie… and, behind you." I added, calmly watching a couple Titans come up from behind him.

"Cool, more training." He said as a Titan tried to punch him, he just held up a hand and when the Titan's fist hit him… he didn't budge. "Pathetic, that last one I fought was way tougher." He said as he simply crushed the Titan's hand. He vanished and reappeared behind the first cutting of its head, a ball of light appeared in his other disintegrating the second. "Wanna go to the city?" He asked me as he landed.

"Sure." I said, shrugging carelessly.

"Ok follow me." He said as we walked to the city. "So you know how you got here?"

"I dunno." I lied easily, shrugging carelessly, following behind the person.

"If you don't want to tell me you could say so." He said looking at me smirking.

"It's not a _total_ lie… I wasn't even aiming for coming here." I said, semi truthfully.

"Hmm… ok, so are you leaving soon or?" He asked as we walked.

"I seem to be stuck around here for a while… I'm a little weaker than normal." I mumbled to him, fiddling with the locket around my neck.

"You need a place to stay?" He asked.

"That'd be appreciated." I told him, putting the locket under my sweater.

"Don't worry about it, everyone around here thinks I'm a freak it'll be nice to have someone to talk to." He said as we got to a city with a wall.

I noticed a Titan about to grab at some people that were coming to the wall on horses, head twitching a little as a yellow light seemed to flare from beneath my hair, a lightning bolt striking the Titan down and me believingly acting startled at the sudden bolt.

"That was cool, how'd you do it?" Jordan asked.

"I didn't do anything." I said, it being _technically_ true… I just ordered the cloud to.

"Hmm, neat." Jordan said as he jumped over the wall.

I frowned, looking around and, seeing a gate, started heading there, still acting powerless… because it was fun.

"Who are you?" A guard asked me.

"My name is Rindie… could you let me in? I don't want any Titans eating me." I asked, acting scared, the guard falling for it.

"Of course." The guard said blushing a little for some reason as he let me in. I was confused at this, since my body was currently in it's more teenaged form, and thus couldn't be told from being a boy or girl, but I shrugged internally and went in, looking around.

"Hey!" Jordan's voice called from my left.

"Why'd you leave me out there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I went back once I realized I did, but you already went to the gate." He said grinning. "I noticed the guard blush… I'm sorry but are you a boy or girl?"

"I'm neither." I told him.

He blinked once. "Ok… what's that mean exactly?"

"I have both genitals." I told him, shrugging.

"Oh, ok." Jordan said blinking again. "I live over here." He said pointing to a building.

"Cool." I said, walking over and entering the building and, since I was a little dirty from my dirt nap, immediately headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I took off my sweater, gray t-shirt, brown pants and black socks and shoes, setting them on the sink counter and starting the shower up, waiting for it to get to a good temperature.

"Hey Rindie do you want me to…" Jordan asked walking in before noticing I was naked. "Wash your clothes…?" He asked blushing a little trying not to look down.

I yelped, blushing furiously and hopping into the shower, pulling the curtain up to block his view of me and my scars (thankfully only the least bad ones were visible, because of an illusion I had up). "G-get out!" I shouted embarrassedly, internally glad the water was ready.

"S-sorry!" He said grabbing my clothes and running out the door.

I stayed in the shower, sitting down and shaking a little, a little shaken from him randomly coming in on me.

"S-sorry again!" He called from the other side of the door. "I'm not used to anyone being in here but me… I knew you were in there but I instinctively opened the door."

"I-it's okay, I-i guess." I told him, standing and starting to clean myself. I heard the door open again before a blur went to the toilet and then back out closing the door again.

"T-those are clean clothes, that you can use until yours are clean… and I didn't look I swear." Jordan said.

"S-sure, t-thanks." I stuttered, holding my locked, since I never took it off, it giving me comfort.

"Y-you're not that… bad to look at by the way." Jordan said shakingly.

"I thought you said you didn't look!" I shouted, blushing dark red.

"I meant the first time!" He yelled back. I quickly finished, throwing the clothes, a black turtleneck that was too big on me and some blue jeans, on, coming out of the bathroom, not looking at him.

"Your clothes will be done soon." He said. "They'll be done in an hour or so."

"O-okay." I stuttered, shyly shuffling past him and into the living room, curling up on a recliner.

"W-want a blanket?" He asked looking away. I nodded, yawning a tiny bit. "You know, I'm sorry, but I did see you… down there, I actually thought you were joking about that." He said throwing a blanket on me, before going to the bathroom himself a deep blush on his face.

I blushed, curling the blanket around me so only my face was showing, snuggling into a comfortable position. I heard the water from the shower again, and Jordan humming.

I decided to get revenge, smirking as I snuck up there, peeking inside at him and blushing, him having forgotten to move the shower curtain him having a decent… 'package', down there. He had scrapes and scratches on his chest, and a soft smile on his face. He continued to hum a song that I didn't really recognize, when he began washing his hair I saw a severe cut down his side with stitches.

"What happened?" I whispered, wondering how he got the scar, whispering it to myself.

"A Titan." He responded looking at me. "You can come in, I knew you were there the whole time."

I eeped in embarrassment… before deciding to book it, going back to the recliner and hiding in the blanket.

"You ok?" Jordan asked coming out of the shower not dressed.

"Embarrassed." I told him, voice muffled through the blanket, me not able to see him right now. I heard him laugh a bit, before tapping my shoulder.

"It's not that big a deal, I'll answer any questions you have." He said before I heard him leave, coming back a few minutes later.

"How'd you get the scar?" I asked, sitting up, face peeking from the blanket to see him clothed now.

"Like I said a Titan, a big one." He said sitting in another recliner. "When I first got here I got picked up by a Titan and it tried to eat me, I panicked and that's when I realized I had powers and as it bit down on my side I killed it. It only bit a small bit if my side and I'll have the scar forever." Jordan said turning on a tv.

I contemplated something, reaching into a pocket on the pants and, something green briefly under my hair that was covering my left eye, I held out a small green pill to him.

"What is it?" He asked taking it.

"Take it." I said, him doing so, the scar on his side briefly glowing… before vanishing, leaving smooth skin.

"Sweet… why not use it on yourself?" He asked gesturing to my chest, where most of my scars were hidden by the turtleneck

"I keep my scars as a… reminder, and that's all I feel like saying." I told him, looking down and going silent.

"Oh, ok I appreciate what you did." He said smiling sweetly.

"Welcome." I said simply, yawning and lying on the arm of the recliner, eyes drooping.

He chuckled before getting up, and then picked me up. "I think you should take my bed, I'll take the recliner."

"Okay." I mumbled, too tired to argue. He set me on his bed, before looking at me.

"Sorry again, and you can stay here as long as you want." He smiled. I never heard him say this, already asleep, smiling as my head was on the pillow.

A/N: So, trying again, this time with a character I can do better!


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later(also, just a warning, after like, what, a couple paragraphs or so in, it's basically all smut, so if you don't like that, skip this chapter.)_

I'd been living at Jordan's for a month, and I had to say, he was a okay dude, considering how he just let me live with him when we first met, I didn't even have to _do_ anything. I woke up one day, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mornings… I hate you." I mumbled.

"I'm sure they hate you two." Jordan chuckled. "Want breakfast?" I hummed, nodding, reaching out blindly for him to pick me up, too tired to get up, me in the clothes I had on when I appeared in the forest.

"Ok, ok." He chuckled picking me up, and taking me to the recliner. He then put a blanket over me, before going into the kitchen and bringing back a tray of eggs and bacon.

"Thank you." I mumbled sleepily, snuggling into place before eating the eggs and bacon.

"You seriously like eating." He chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower, wanna join when your done?" He asked smirking, after what happened the first day he's been doing that alot.

"Maybe." I said teasingly, surprising him.

"Ok then." He said blushing before starting to go into the bathroom. "I'll warn you though, I _might_ not be able to stop myself from touching." He smirked going into the bathroom.

I blushed, but decided to go in anyway, finishing my food and putting the tray in the sink, I went upstairs and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come on in." He said as the water started. I shyly went in, closing the door behind me and shuffling nervously, not looking at him. "Need help undressing?" He asked coming over to me.

"Y-yes." I mumbled, blushing more, too nervous to myself. He removed my sweater and shirt, before he crouched down and took off my pants before removing my underwear looking up at me smiling.

I blushed, instinctively covering my dick and pussy with one hand, covering my breasts, what little bumps there were, with the other.

"You don't need to worry, I'm bi." Jordan said smirking before slapping my butt. I eeped, blushing beet red, not moving my hands.

"D-doesn't make this any less e-embarrassing." I said, squirming in place.

"It's ok." He said taking off his shirt, before stopping. "You know what? I helped you take yours off, so help me take mine off."

"O-okay." I said, using the arm that was covering my breasts to take his clothes off, it taking a little because I was using one hand and was nervous the whole time.

"You don't have to be nervous, I saw the way you looked at me the first day. When you stole a look while I was in here." He said smirking as he began rubbing my breasts a little.

"T-that has _nothing_ to d-do with being nervous." I said, swatting his hand away and taking a step back, a little surprised at how… forward, he was being.

"Fair enough." He chuckled removing the rest of his clothes revealing his member it seemed to be bigger than before, about eight inches total.

I blushed at the sight of it, quickly going into the shower, still covering my 'private area'.

"Like what you see?" He smirked getting in the shower behind me.

"Y-yes." I said honestly, blushing more.

"I do too." He said into my ear. "You're perfect for me honestly, the best of both worlds." He said his breath on my neck.

I blushed more, taking a step away, squirming a little and trying to start cleaning myself. I felt his hands on my back with the feeling of soap.

"You're soft." He said smiling.

"M-my scars m-make my skin soft." I mumbled, blushing more and letting him continue, me cleaning my front quickly. He quickly put a hand on my vagina and rubbed before I could stop him.

"Someone's excited." He smirked, whispering softly in my ear.

"H-hey!" I said, swatting his hand away after moaning. "N-nothing s-so… _intimate_ , a-at least, not yet."

"Why not?" He asked. "We only know each other, and we barely leave the house." He said.

"I-i d-don't know y-you _that_ well yet… y-you're s-still just a friend to me." I said, face red.

"And being friends can be _beneficial."_ He said rubbing my vagina from behind.

"I s-said not yet!" I shouted, swatting his hand away and getting out, drying myself off before I put the clothes I was wearing back on, running down stairs and hearing something fall and break behind me, but I ignored it, going to the recliner. I heard him come in and step on the broken broken object.

"Oh n-no." He said in a hurt voice. "N-not that."

"W-what?" I asked, peeking out from under the blanket. I saw Jordan kneeling down next to a broken glass figueren, tears falling from his face. The figueren was a family of monkeys, with weird looking facial features.

"Y-you broke it." Jordan said crying and trembling.

"I-i s-s-sorry, I-i d-di-" I started, before suddenly feeling pain, holding my cheek and looking up at him, shocked.

"You broke it!" He yelled, crying, forcing me onto my belly and over his lap. He then slapped my butt hard, and kept going. "You broke the only thing I had to remember my parents by!"

I cried, my ass hurting as he spanked me, me squirming in his lap and sobbing. He slowly began to stop, before he started trembling. He pulled my pants off, and slapped my butt hard without my pants or underwear on.

"It was the only thing of them I had left!" He cried slapping my ass more. I sobbed more, before, eventually, I started to feel funny, my dick hardening. He continued to slap me on my ass, me starting to moan instead of cry.

"So you like getting spanked?" Jordan laughed. "That's so kinky, I bet you want more don't you?"

"Y-yes, please!" I said, sexually frustrated, squirming.

"Then I'll stop." He smirked. I slumped, deciding not to talk, face red as I was allowed up, moving to pull my pants and underwear up.

"No you don't." He said pushing me onto the recliner taking my pants and underwear. "I said I'd stop, doesn't mean your punishment is over." He smirked.

I whimpered a little bit, though if it was in fear or anticipation was unclear, me squirming uncomfortably on the seat, my ass feeling like it was on fire. He stood up revealing his fully erect member in his pants, he got on top of me and pinned me down.

I whimpered in a little fear, 'struggling' under him. Before I could do anything else, he planted a kiss on my lips, his member poking my pussy through his pants.

I blushed, but decided to roll with it, kissing him back and moaning a tiny bit, rubbing against his dick with my pussy through his pants.

"You're going to do what I want for today, got it?" He said pulling away. "That figurin was the last link I had to my parents, you owe me that much." He said getting off me.

"O-okay." I stuttered, my sweater covering my dick and pussy now that he was off me, since it was kinda big on me.

"Good, take off your clothes." He ordered. I nervously did, a little scared of how he was acting, me putting them off to the side, my locket on top of them.

"If you want you can leave the locket on." He smirked removing his clothes, revealing his now ten inch member.

"I-it's f-fine." I stuttered, leaving the locket where it was, shuffling in place, me covering myself again with my hands.

"Oh no, move your hands." He smirked. I did slowly, though it was more out of nervousness than anything. "Good." He said breathing on my pussy, before licking it.

I eeped in surprise, moaning and looking down at him, legs shaking a tiny bit. He pulled away from my pussy a little, using a hand to give me a handjob.

"T-that f-feels good." I mumbled, blushing and moaning, eyes half lidded.

"You want more?" He asked picking me up.

"P-please." I said, whimpering in need.

"Then suck." He said sitting down licking my pussy, as his dick was in my face. I nervously did, barely taking any of his dick in my mouth, clumsily sucking on it.

"Not bad." He moaned into my pussy as one hand jerked me, and the other slapping my ass. I moaned to both, his dick in my mouth getting the vibrations from it, me clumsily putting a little more in.

"Ok, roll over." He said. I did so, raising my ass in the air, my dick dangling in the air, it being a inch or two smaller than his. He rolled me over so he was on top, before he began sucking my dick, his tongue wrapping around it.

"Y-y-you're s-s-so good at this." I moaned, dick throbbing a little as I squirmed underneath of him.

"I told you I was bi, and this is my first time sucking one." He said smirking, jerking me more.

"I-i-i'm g-g-getting close." I told him, panting, dick throbbing more. He smirked and picked my waist up, me moaning loudly as I came, him pointing my own dick in my face, smearing my face with my cum.

"Never said I would eat it." He smirked.

I blushed, face cum covered, me panting heavily, dick limp. "S-so… g-good." I said.

"I have a question, are you a virgin in your pussy?" He asked rubbing his dick on my pussy.

"Y-yes, b-but I b-broke my hymen a l-long time ago." I told him, still panting.

"Damn, but what about in your ass?" He smirked.

"I-i've n-never d-done anything there." I told him, blushing so much it was visible under my cum covered face. He grabbed a towel off of the floor and whipped off my cum, before he slowly put his dick in my pussy.

I squirmed, wincing a tiny bit in pain, it having been a while since I did anything in either hole.

"Don't worry, I'll go slowly." He said kissing me, as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. I started moaning eventually, my dick starting to get hard, my eyes half lidded.

"Want me to go faster?" He smirked.

"A l-little." I requested, moaning as he thrusting into me. He nodded going a little bit faster, moaning.

"How's that?" He asked me. My increased moans were his answer, me lying limply under him. "I-i'm gonna!" He gasped as his dick twitched inside me when I clenched around him. He grunted, as I felt his cum enter my body.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt him fill my pussy, me just… lying there with a shocked expression on my face.

"How's it feel?" He asked me, his dick pulling out.

"W-w-why?" I whispered, shaking a little, some of his cum leaking out of me.

"Why what?" He asked.

"W-why did you c-come in me, what if today wasn't a safe day?" I asked, tears in my eyes as I sat up.

"I-i couldn't hold it, but if you did get pregnant I would help of course." Jordan said kissing me.

I just let him kiss me, shaking a little. "I-i-i'm n-not ready for a kid." I whimpered, crying more.

"Hey." He said softly looking at me with eyes full of compassion. " _If_ you get pregnant, I'll be here and I'll help you. I would never leave you to take care of our child by yourself." He said kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't do that." He said hugging me.

I sniffled, leaning into the hug and accepting the comfort, still trembling a little, shaken by this whole experience.

"Sorry, I probably should have picked something else for a punishment." He said sighing looking at the broken figurine. "You're forgiven by the way… I'll understand if you don't forgive me though."

"I-i m-m-might n-need t-time… b-but, I m-might f-f-forgive y-you e-eventually." I mumbled, sniffling. "N-now, l-let's g-get m-me cleaned out."

"How?" He asked me.

"N-not sensually, j-just c-clean the c-cum out of my pussy." I told him.

"Again how? If it got into your womb I can't get that out." He deadpanned, before carrying me to the bathroom.

"I-i don't feel any in my womb." I mumbled to him.

"Then you're not pregnant." He said taking the shower head to my pussy, looking at my dick. "Still excited huh?"

"T-that's because I n-never got t-to come f-from it a-after the first time." I mumbled.

"Then here." He said sucking me, with his tongue again. I moaned, blushing furiously at the unexpected action, dick already starting to throb again. "No you don't, I want some more fun." He said grabbing a bottle from under the sink, before putting some on my dick. He then turned around and got on his knees, his ass rubbing against my dick. "You know what to do."

I blinked in surprise… before deciding to hell with it, thrusting into him, moaning at how tight he was. He moaned as well, thrusting back onto me.

"This your first time?" He asked moaning.

"L-like this, yes." I told him, moaning and thrusting harder and faster, started to get a little more dominant. He moaned more, thrusting against me. He rolled himself over, his dick in my face as he moaned looking at me pleadingly.

I rolled him right back over, leaning above him and holding him down, pounding his ass.

"T-that hurts!" He said beginning to pull away.

I growled threateningly, starting to get a _bit_ feral, making him stay, but I did let up a little, so it was pleasurable for him again, using the hand I wasn't holding him still with to start jerking him off. He moaned again as my dick pulsed in his ass, his own dick pulsing in my hand.

I flipped him over quickly, holding his waist up and pointing his dick at his face, me cumming inside him with another couple of thrusts, making him cum on himself.

"My turn for some ass." He said forcing me around as he licked his cum, scooping some and putting it in my mouth.

I drank it, it tasting okay, me forcing him onto his back and smirking ferally, straddling his waist and starting to tease his tip with my ass.

"Don't you want lube?" He asked rubbing a bit.

"I think you're lubed enough." I said simply, going all the way down in one go and moaning loudly, dick hardening again. He moaned loudly as well, beginning to thrust into my ass.

I bounced harder on him, tightening my ass a little and moaning louder.

"Oh god!" He exclaimed. "You're so good!" He said getting bigger and thrusting more. I started jerking myself as I thrusted back against him, feeling both of our dicks throb. He swatted away my hand from my dick, starting to suck it with his tongue.

"Good boy." I said, grabbing the back of his head and guiding him as I continued, moaning as our dicks throbbed more. He smirked and did something unexpected as he came, he shoved my dick down his throat completely moaning into it.

I moaned loudly, cumming into his throat as he came in my ass. He licked his lips and smirked, licking the tip. "Delicious." He said breathing heavily.

I blushed, slowly getting off of him and slumping forward, sweaty, me head landing on his chest, me panting a little.

"That was incredible." He said kissing me, as he sat up washing us both.

"I t-think I can trust you a little… but I still have a long way to go to forgiving you." I told him, giving a tiny peck back.

"I figured that, but it was so good i-i…" Jordan said looking away, tears in his eyes.

"Calm down." I ordered, smacking him playfully.

"I-i can't." He said shaking. "I train so much because it's the only thing I'm good at, my whole life has been one mistake after another." He said crying.

"Calm down." I insisted, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, it's just… the reason I was so upset about that figurine is… I killed my parents." He said crying into my shoulder.

"How?" I asked calmly, rubbing his back.

"I'm like you." He said. "Me and my parents came here randomly, that same day was the day I got that scar you healed. When I killed the Titan I caused an explosion that killed my parents, and all I found of them was the figurine." Jordan said his crying slowing a bit.

"... Can you bring me there?" I asked.

"T-to where they died?" He asked. I nodded. "You've already been there, it was years ago, when I was five, I'm twenty five years old now… I train in the forest for a reason." He said wiping his tears away.

"Just take me there, please." I said.

"Ok." He said, drying us off and getting dressed. He led me to the spot where I met him a month ago. "It… was here." He said looking down, he pulled away a bunch of vines revealing two homemade tombstones.

"I didn't plan on revealing this to you so soon." I started, taking a deep breath and sighing. "But… I think this is a good enough reason."

"What?" He asked.

I didn't answer, bringing my knife out of my sleeve and holding it in my right hand as _power_ started gathering around me, all of it that was touching my right half white, and all touching my left side black, with a grey line in the middle.

"What the…?" Jordan said surprised.

" _ **I normally have more energy to do these kinda things**_." I started, floating a little now. " _ **But ever since I entered this world I seemed to be… weakened, a little.**_ "

"What are you doing?" Jordan asked.

" _ **THIS!**_ " I exclaimed, bringing my knife, it glowing the same as the energy around me, stabbing it into the ground and two figures forming.

"W-what!?" Jordan said shocked.

The figures fully formed to show two people Jordan thought he'd never see again just as the energy cut off, me falling to my knees, the two people looking confused.

"M-mom… dad?" Jordan asked his hands on my shoulders.

"Jordan?" His mom asked.

"Yes." He said crying, hugging them before looking at me. "Thank you." He said smiling.

"Welcome." I mumbled weakly, falling over, exhausted, that having taken _much_ more energy than I thought it would. Jordan caught me, I didn't even see him move and his parents smiled.

"Your training has paid off." His dad said. "We've been watching from heaven."

"Creepy much?" Jordan whispered into my ear.

I simply looked at him weakly, having next to no energy left.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me concerned.

"Y-yeah… just weak… should probably… get… into… the… city…" I said, passing out from exhaustion. I woke up, noticing it was dark outside. I looked around to see I was in Jordan's room, I heard a soft snore from the side. I looked and saw Jordan sleeping next to me, completely lost in sleep.

I weakly got up, bracing myself on the table by his bed with a grimace, not having much energy at all.

"Are you ok?" Jordan yawned.

"I… barely… have… energy… to… stand." I told him.

"Thank you." He said picking me up. "Where to?"

"Re...cliner…" I said to him.

"My parents are sleeping in them, and I haven't had the chance to clean the guest bedrooms yet." He told me, setting me on the bed again. "Just sleep." He said hugging me, as he covered us up. "I know this is awkward, but it's the best I can do for now."

I nodded, eyes already drooping in the comfortable bed. He began rubbing my back, laying down and falling asleep again.

* * *

When it was morning again, I was feeling a little better, me getting up with a yawn.

"Morning sexy." Jordan said sitting up with a smirk.

"Please, don't be like that when we're around your parents… and I still haven't forgiven you." I said.

"I understand, but after yesterday I couldn't help but call you that." He said, kissing me.

I gave him a tiny peck back, blushing. "Let's go downstairs." I said.

"How about a shower?" Jordan asked. "Also you do realize my parents saw what we did yesterday right?"

I blushed furiously at that, hiding my face in my hands.

"Don't worry, they told me it's natural and that they're proud… I think they took it the wrong way…" He said blushing a bit.

"Let's… just get that shower…" I mumbled, moving away quickly.

"Ok." He said helping me up. "Can you walk?" I nodded, us quickly going to the bathroom. He turned on the water, waiting a few seconds before turning it off. The tub was now full with warm water, he removed his clothes me seeing his member again before he got in with a sigh.

I removed my clothes and got in so quick he didn't get to see anything, me sliding so only my head was above the water and sighing happily.

"Feel good?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. I hummed a yes, relaxing in the warm water. "I'm honestly sorry about yesterday, I didn't even think to ask if it was safe or not I was just mad."

"I won't say it's fine, but… I understand." I told him.

"Wanna get spanked again?" Jordan asked smirking.

"N-no… y-yes… m-maybe?" I said, a little unsure, shuffling in place.

"It'll be fun." he said kissing my neck.

"M-maybe… a-as a roleplay, k-kinda thing?" I suggested, blushing and squirming.

"Why not, who's in charge first?" He asked his hands moving to my breasts.

"W-well, since y-you're giving me the spanking, y-you… but maybe we should set it up more, and wait till your parents are gone first." I said.

Jordan nodded. "Ok but I'm giving you a preview." He said turning me over a little, spanking my ass hard. I yelped loudly, moaning slightly, blushing deep red. He smirked and did it again, but this time his dick went into my ass as well.

"H-hows this?" He asked thrusting as he spanked me.

I moaned loudly, face dark red, yelp moaning with each spank he gave me. His free hand came around and jerked me, as he thrusted and spanked me. All this different stimuli was too much for me, me clenching around him as I came into the tub. He grunted and came into my ass, spanking me more.

"How was that?" He asked.

"G-good." I said, smiling. "We should probably get cleaned now, so we can go eat." I added, stomach rumbling.

"Ok, but in exchange whenever we do things like this in private." He smirked jerking me off more. "You have to call me master got it?" He said kissing me as he jerked.

"Only w-when you're in charge." I said, moaning.

"Deal, and I'm in charge right now." He said jerking more as he rubbed my pussy. "right?"

"R-right, master." I said, moaning and cumming again.

"Good." He smirked picking me up. "Now then." He said drying us off before dressing us. "Let's go shall we?"

I nodded, us going downstairs, me jumping down the last couple steps childishly.

"So cute." He whispered in my ear. Instead of blushing, I stuck my tongue out childishly at him, running into another room and hiding. "Hmm… ok I guess you don't get breakfast." He chuckled.

I immediately appeared, jumping onto his back. "I get all the breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"Not all of it but you Do get breakfast for being so good this morning." Jordan smiled at me.

I blushed a tiny bit at the reference to what we just did earlier, bopping him on the head.

"Or maybe none at all." He said as he carried me to the kitchen sneaking past his parents.

"You deny me breakfast, and I'll hit somewhere _else_ , _very hard_." I threatened, giving him a innocent smile.

"Then you can find somewhere else to live." He said nonchalantly. "And might I remind you." He said spinning fast pinning me to the wall, I was able to feel his boner on my vagina even threw our pants. "I'm still in charge until we're done role-playing."

"I'd probably just make a treehouse somewhere." I said, casually freeing myself, not feeling like being pinned to the wall.

"Fair enough." He smirked kissing me. "But I'm still in charge."

"Okay." I said, looking like I was letting him… but moving my head at the last second, so it was just on the cheek.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jordan asked.

"Pancakes!" I exclaimed childishly, sitting at the table.

"You get chocolate chip waffles, and bacon." He smirked cooking. I pouted, crossing my arms and looking generally adorable. When he finished, he set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and an omelette. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, he turned viback to the stove after winking at me.

I cheered, digging into the food, eating quickly.

"Jesus, slow down or you get a stomach ache." He laughed.

"You're a stomach ache!" I shot back childishly, before quickly finishing my food, face a _little_ messy.

He smirked and leaned into my face and licked me. "Hm… yummy."

I blushed a little, giggling childishly and swatting at him.

"Aw cute!" Jordan's mom said as she entered the room. I blushed a little more, giggling.

"So, are you two like a couple?" His dad asked, making Jordan blush.

"Um…" Jordan said not looking anywhere but the stove.

"N-no." I said, blushing a bit more.

"Aww." Jordan's mom said pouting.

"B-but… maybe when I g-get to know him more." I continued, looking off to the side.

"Yay!" Jordan's mom said. I giggled in amusement, getting up and skipping outside.

"Hey sorry about my parents." Jordan said coming out rubbing his temple.

"It's okay." I assured, giggling. I started skipping down the street, looking around.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Jordan called after me.

"No, I wouldn't!" I called back, speeding up teasingly. In an instant he was beside me smirking, keeping pace with me.

"Hi." He chuckled. I giggled, jumping up and, using his head as a step, jumped onto a nearby roof. "A race then?" He asked… _flying_ … beside me.

"No, I just wanted to do parkour." I told him, jumping from roof to roof.

"Your crazy." He smirked at me. "In a sexy way." I stuck my tongue out at him, but my distraction caught me, me falling onto my back in a alley, me yelping in pain

"Well well well, what have we here?" A voice called, three men with knives walked out of the shadows.

I got up, pulling my own knife up, taking up a defensive but relaxed stance.

"Ha you think you can hurt us?" The man asked.

"I can." Jordan said from behind them.

"I-it's the monster!" A guy yelled throwing a knife into Jordan's shoulder, causing him to grab it bleeding.

"Jordan!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes and leaping onto the guy that threw the knife, knocking him out with the handle before turning to the other two, leaping in between them and casually blocking their slashes at me, them being sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Wow…" Jordan said watching.

"It's another monster!" The second guy yelled.

"No, you two just suck at using knifes as a weapon." I deadpanned, disarming them and kicking one right in the nuts, making them collapse, before I threw my knife at the other, the handle knocking them out and me catching it as it bounced off the person's head.

"I think I love you." Jordan whispered looking at me with wide eyes.

I giggled, giving him a wink, before running at a wall, running up it a little and wall jumping back onto the roof. He followed me, still holding onto his bleeding arm.

"Where we going?" He asked pulling the knife out of his shoulder.

"I was just wandering." I told him with a shrug, walking over and healing his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said looking around before kissing my cheek. "I appreciate what you did when he threw it at me."

I blushed, smiling at him. "It was nothing." I said.

"You seemed worried when it struck me, you called my name and everything." He smiled sweetly at me. "I appreciate that you care."

I shrugged, smirking at him and, tying a rope around my knives handle, I jumped off the roof as I threw it, it digging into a building and me swinging off of it and repeating the process, practically flying.

"Wanna go… get a coffee?" Jacob asked flying next to me.

"Sure." I said, doing a backflip after freeing my knife, landing on the roof of a coffee shop.

"Talk about coincidence." He chuckled landing, as we went inside. It was a nice little coffee shop, we sat at a booth as a man came over to take our order.

"You got tea?" I asked him, tilting my head adorably.

"Yes, any kind." He said not showing emotion.

"I want arizona tea!" I exclaimed cutely, an adorable look on my face. He wrote it down no expression as he looked towards Jordan, who on the other hand had a blush looking at me.

"A-and a chocolate cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top with chocolate chips." He told the waiter. I giggled at Jordans expression, kicking my shoes off underneath the table and, reaching over with my foot, teasing his dick. He tensed up a little as the waiter left, his expression not readable. I noticed his legs shifting, before a small blush came onto his face. He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice, pressing a little more on his dick with my foot, the other joining in on teasing him.

"Of course I am." He said smiling. "And my parents should be gone by the time we get back, so you're going to see just how ok I am."

I pressed a little harder against his dick with my foot through his pants, starting to jerk it out with them and smiling innocently. "Sound fun." I said in a cutesy voice.

"I'll return this favor." He smirked at me blushing a bit more, a little moan his voice.

"I'm sure you will." I said, moving my feet a little faster. The waiter came back with our drinks, Jordan taking a sip, shifting as he slightly, so he wasn't noticed, thrusted with my movements.

I felt his dick throbbing through his pants, smiling widely and speeding up, calmly drinking my tea. He smirked as his hands went under the table, the table cloth covers all sight from underneath. I felt him unzip his pants, before his dick was in-between my bare feet.

I smirked, jerking him more and aiming his dick at his own chest, speeding up and jerking just the shaft. He moaned, putting his cup under the table briefly as he came. He then brought the it up, his coffee cup dripped some cum off of it as he chugged the whole thing.

I giggled, giving his dick a couple more strokes with my bare feet before I stopping, crossing my legs under the table and continuing to drink my tea. He smirked and vanished, the next thing I know is my pants are completely down after he pulled My legs apart he's sucking me.

I blushed a little, but otherwise didn't outwardly react, crossing my legs behind his head and continuing to drink my tea. His tongue roamed my dick as he fingers my pussy, he even jerking me off while he sucked.

I blushed more, hand shaking a little as I sipped my tea, trying to not get caught. He moaned into my dick, as he licked sending vibrations through it. I then felt him lick my pussy, while he jerked me.

This was eventually all too much for me, me setting my tea down and moaning lightly, cumming from my dick and pussy. He actually grabbed a glob of my cum from both sides and mixed them into my tea, before putting my pants back on me and 'teleporting' back to his seat.

"Finish up and let's go, I need a shower again." Jordan said winking at me.

"Okay." I said, drinking my tea all in one go.

We walked outside, but before I could move he put a hand on my shoulder. "Get ready to be rutted after that stunt." He whisperd.

I blushed, shivering a little in anticipation.

"Excited are we?" He asked leaning in. "Remember when I'm In charge You're my pet."

I took his hand, leading him to an alley… only for us to suddenly appear in the house.

"Cool." He said closing his eyes. "My parents are gone so strip pet." He smirked petting my hair.

I obeyed, swaying my hips a little as I slowly, agonizingly, removed my clothes. He pushed me over the arm of a chair, as he began spanking me hard. I yelped and moaned, starting to get hard.

"Get up and beg for me to fuck you." he said in my ear seductively.

I blushed, getting up. "F-f-fuck me, p-please, master!" I said, blushing furiously.

"Good." He said spinning me around and jamming his dick into my ass. He began thrusting, moaning with each one.

I moaned as well, thrusting back twice as hard. He moaned as his dick throbbed, still sensitive from earlier as he came in my ass.

"Damn that was good." He said kissing my ass cheeks, as he slapped them. I came with that, getting my cum on the floor as I slumped forward, smiling. "Now turn around and ride me pet." Jordan ordered.

"I'm… tired…" I mumbled, eyes half lidded, feeling like I just revived his parents again.

"Come on please?" He asked slapping my ass again as he jerked me.

"Still… recovering… from reviving… your parents." I told him, whimpering a little, the smack only being painful in my tired state.

"Ok, but tomorrow you're all mine." He said carrying me to the room, getting in bed with me. "Sleep pet."

"Can you bring my clothes up when I do?" I asked sleepily, snuggling into the bed.

"Hm… nah I'm going to wash them overnight." He said going to do so. I smiled slightly, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning, there will be sex, just so you know.

I woke up feeling better the next day, sitting up and stretching in bed.

"Morning sexy." Jordan said handing me a Tray of food. "My parents didn't come home last night."

"Are they okay?" I asked worriedly, taking the tray and starting to eat.

"Yeah they're fine, they slept at an old friend's house, nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw them." He said laughing. "They told me that they wanted to give us… _personal_ space."

I blushed, finishing the food. "Well… we didn't really roleplay that much yesterday… so I'll give you a reason to spank me!" I exclaimed, flipping the tray and what little food was left of it on him, getting out of bed and running away. He chased me laughing and tackled me to the floor, kissing me.

"I'm the master remember." He said pulling me up and slapping my ass.

"I-i'm sorry, master!" I exclaimed, moaning and yelping.

"Oh it's much too late for that." He said slapping my ass again. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"P-p-please master, I'll n-never do it again!" I said, trembling with fake fear.

"Too late~" He said grabbing my hair and kissing me. "You ready for my cum? Because you're about to get a lot of it." He said smiling mischievously.

"B-be gentle master." I fake whimpered, making myself look as innocent and 'scared' as possible.

"Never." He said picking me up and throwing me onto the bed once we got back to the room. "I plan on enjoying this, suck slave!"

"Y-yes m-master." I said in fake fear, nervously doing so, it not being very good.

"Do better." Jordan ordered moaning a little. I 'tried' to, managing to do _worse_. He made a tsking sound before shoving his dick down my throat moaning. "K-keep doing that."

I sloppily sucked his dick, somehow managing to give him so much pleasure he was throbbing already. He pulled away, looking at me with a smile.

"Spread your legs." He ordered getting on top of me, kissing me.

I did so hesitantly, whimpering in 'fear' and closing my eyes. He put it in my pussy, agonizingly slowly.

"Beg for it slave." He ordered looking into my eyes.

"P-please, f-fuck me." I said obediently, thought it wasn't very… _arousing._ He smirked and began rubbing and licking my niples as he entered me.

"How's this pet?" He asked as he sucked a niple. My moans were his answer, him fucking me. "Before we go farther pet, I'm going to tell you something." He said thrusting forward so his dick was poking my womb. "If this goes farther I'm going to cum inside, if you haven't noticed that's my thing."

"P-p-please, _don't_ c-cum in me." I whimpered in actual fear. He chuckled, a chuckle that turns into a laugh as he began thrusting again.

"It's my decision were to cum."He said kissing my forehead, a look of kindness in his eyes. "Even if I do, I already told you… I'd be there for you." He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

"P-p-please." I begged, not wanting him to cum inside me. He looked into my eyes as he stopped thrusting again, his breath hitting my neck. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, this kiss felt different from the other ones. It had a feeling of… love.

I moaned a tiny bit, kissing him back, distracted now. He picked me up, and began thrusting again. We continued to make out as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his tongue wanted to get in my mouth. I allowed it, starting to clench around him instinctively. He throbbed in me, thrusting faster making me clench around him more. He grunted as he came, a Surge of pleasure coursing through me making me cum as well. We didn't move from that spot for a good while, looking into each other's eyes.

My eyes widened when I realised what happened, starting to panic a little.

"W-what wrong?" He asked me holding me closer, a look of worry on his face.

"I-i d-don't wanna get p-pregnant, I _begged_ you n-not to cum in m-me." I said, shaking. His eyes widened now realizing what happened.

"I-i'm so sorry, I ment to pull out but then I…" He trailed off looking into my eyes again. "Got distracted… that was… incredible."

"I-i'm g-g-gonna c-clean myself out." I told him, getting up.

"I… love you." He said softly on the verge of tears.

I gave him a smile back before rushing into the shower, turning the water on and grabbing the shower head, moving it so it shot right into me.

"D-did any get in your womb? I… was touching it...I'm so sorry." Jordan said from the door, tears in his eyes. I closed my eyes, concentrating a little, feeling some _did_ … but I didn't feel any eggs in there, making me sigh in relief.

"Yes… but there weren't any eggs in there." I said, relief in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I betrayed your trust." He said putting my clothes on the back of the toilet, before walking away with his head down.

I didn't say anything, just simply sitting in the shower for a while, closing my eyes and turning the heat up some, so I could relax. After a while, I got out, turning the shower off and drying myself, getting dressed and going downstairs, sitting in the recliner and not looking up. I heard a sniffling sound come from the other recliner, the blanket that Jordan let me use was covering him up.

I didn't say anything, simply sitting there, contemplating… things. A knock on the door made Jordan get up, he went over to the door and opened it.

"Jordan!" A blond girl with a big rack yelled hugging him.

"J-jane!?" Jordan said surprised.

"He jo." Another girl said, she was a brunette with glasses, a smaller rack than the blond but bigger than mine. "How you been?" She asked filtering her eyes and smiling, shaking her hips a little a blush forming on Jordan's face.

"A-adeline?" Jordan said dumbfounded making them both giggle.

I felt something, glaring a little at the two of them.

"You look good Jo." Jane said lightly touching his cheek with a finger, a small smile on her face.

"Y-you too." Jordan gulped. "W-what are you d-doing?" He asked the girl Adeline as she hugged and licked his neck smiling lustfully at him.

"Just a taste." She said licking her lips.

I growled a tiny bit, tempted to stab the two, getting up and clenching my fists.

"C-come on guys." Jordan said blushing. "I-it's great to see you again but… H-how are you here? You were banished from the city."

"We're just passing through, and are looking for a good time." Jane said getting in his face, making him gulp. "Wanna help?" She asked kissing him lightly on the lips, his eyes widened as he tried to pull away but she pulled him closer.

I decided I had enough of this, pulling my knife out. "Ahem." I said, the two suddenly noticing me.

"Who's this?" Adeline asked smirking.

"She's kinda cute… she is a she right?" Jane asked, as Jordan tried to explain.

"W-well, Rindie is technically a girl but she's also… wait why am I even telling you this it's none of your business." Jordan said as Jane put an arm around him.

"I wonder if you've gotten… _bigger_ since last time." She said pressing her chest against his, making him tremble and gulp biting his bottom lip.

"I don't think he wants to play right now, girls." I commented, bringing my knife into view.

"I-i didn't want to last time either." Jordan said looking off to the side and down. The two girls laughed, one getting on a side of him. Jane kissed him as Adeline grabbed his butt, and his dick.

"You'd still be a virgin if it was interesting for us." Jane said, tears in Jordan's eyes again.

"That's _it_." I growled, flinging my knife forward and missing impaling Jane in the head by an inch.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled, Jordan liked at me with surprise.

"What's the big deal if we mess around with him, it's not like _you_ love him or anything." Adeline said.

"Who said that?" I asked, my hair moving from my left eye… revealing it to be black where it was supposed to be white, a white dot as the pupil. "Now, I suggest you _leave_ , before I put on my _scary face_."

"..." Jane said nothing before pulling out a 3d maneuver gear from under her robe, firing it at me but before I could respond Jordan pushed Jane. The 3d gear bounced all over the place before hitting Jordan in the stomach, throwing him against a wall.

"Jordan!" I shouted, before I _**growled**_ , my right eye turning into a white line, the left turning into a black line, my mouth turning into a gray line as I summoned my knife back to me, launching forward and kicking jane, knocking her through the wall and out of the house, the gear going with her.

"Oh my god…" Adeline said shaking.

" _ **Come on, you seemed so eager to fight before,**_ **FIGHT**." I ordered her, getting in a stance.

"W-why do you care about him!?" She yelled shaking. "He's just some freak!"

" _ **I think you can plainly see I'm not exactly normal either, whore.**_ " I said.

"Obviously!" She countered. "But you can easily pass of as a normal person! His strength is so out of control he destroyed the entire first sector of town years ago! Not to mention you helped him before he was struck… your protective of him aren't you!?" Adeline yelled shaking more.

Annoyed at her cowardice, I gave her a burst of BRAVERY. " _ **A little**_." I said simply.

"Oh this is rich!" Adeline laughed as Jordan looked up shakily. "The monsters are in love!" She laughed pulling out a knife and throwing it at me.

It hit me right between the eyes… though I didn't fall down, smile widening disturbingly.

"W-what!?" She yelled, Jordan looking afraid as well.

" _ **You foolish mortal… believing you can kill**_ _ **me**_ _ **, of all beings… I would feel sad for you… but I don't give a fuck**_." I said, taking the knife out, the wound closing as I did and me snapping the knife in two, tossing the pieces away.

" _ **It's a beautiful day outside… birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, bitches like you…**_ " I started, bringing my knife up, it glowing blood red. " _ **SHOULD GO BURN IN HELL!**_ " I shouted, slashing the knife below her, a red slash firing from my knife, opening a portal to said place below her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled as the flames engulfed her pulling her in, Jordan got up holding his stomach looking surprised and afraid still.

"And she's gone." I said, face back to normal, hair in place as I closed the portal with another swipe of my knife, it going back in my sleeve. "You okay, Jordan?" I asked, walking towards him. He backed up a bit, shaking a little.

"W-what are you?" He asked.

"To answer that… I will need to open _this_." I said, bringing my locket out.

"Let me guess, you can't or don't want to?" He asked.

"The second, it contains… most of my power, I kinda needed to weaken myself, because… I accidentally destroyed a _lot_ of things…" I said, looking to the side, a haunted look on my face. In an instant Jordan's arms were around be, him rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thank you for your help." He said kissing my cheek.

I blushed rainbow the tiniest bit, smiling a little. "Hey, where'd the other one go?" I asked.

"Hopefully hell like her friend." Jordan asked looking out the hole to see her dead on the sidewalk.

"Oh… whoops." I said, opening a portal under the corpse, disposing it and quickly sealing the thing again.

"Thank you agaah!" He yelled, grabbing his stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I-it's fine." He said getting up and sitting on the recliner. "I-it just hurts a bit."

"Okay." I said, healing him.

"Thanks…" He said looking away. "About what I said this morning… right before you went into the bathroom… did you hear me?" He asked blushing lightly.

"Yeah." I said, blushing a tiny bit as well.

"S-sorry." He said looking away.

"It's okay." I assured.

"I'm not apologizing for my feelings, I'm apologizing for what happened this morning." He said crying. "And then this…"

"Oh… well half of that is fine… I guess… let's eat, shall we?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry, there's a pizza in the fridge." He said going up to the roof.

I sighed, hopping up onto the roof and, coming up from behind him, hugging him tightly. He looked at me tears in his eyes as he looked off to the forest where we first came here.

"I'm not the same as I was before, the me that I was before I came here is…(Dead and gone by T.I. )" He sang the song, crying as we watched the sunset. "Ever since I got here people have treated me like a monster, and my parents weren't around. I felt alone my whole life… until I met you." He said looking at me smiling.

"And then I brought them back." I added.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But in all honesty, they don't _really_ know me anymore. You just saved me from those two bitches, and over the past month you've been so nice and everything… I can't help but to like you…" Jordan said pulling away from me and sitting down, leaning against the railing.

"I _am_ amazing." I said teasingly, giggling.

"The most amazing and beautiful person I've ever seen." Jordan said looking at the sunset again. "I feel… whole when I'm around you… that makes no sense huh?"

"Trust me… I get what it means to finally feel _whole_ … I haven't felt like that in a _long time_." I mumbled, looking haunted again.

"I'm sorry." He said looking depressed. "I… want _you_ to be happy so much I try to hard and I make mistakes." Jordan said standing up, and looked me in the eyes. "You're… important to me…" He said kissing me softly on the lips again.

"I meant… I'm literally not whole." I told him, sighing. "I'm… going to show you something." I said, mentally preparing myself. Bringing both hands to my chest, I made a heart sign with my hands, a black and white with gray in the center heart forming, me bringing it out… it not looking good, looking like it was cut in half, then those halves were cut, a couple bits missing altogether.

"Is that your heart?" Jordan asked.

"No… my SOUL." I told him.

"Y-your SOUL?" He asked. "Why are you showing me this?"

"To show you why I'm not entirely whole anymore… see the bits that look like they're missing… they are." I said, smiling sadly as I put it back in.

"Oh…" He said looking down before smiling. "If you'd let me, I could try to make you feel as whole as possible." He said taking my hands.

"I… need some time for it to heal naturally first… but, eventually." I told him, smiling with a blush.

"I just hope I'm not dead by then." Jordan smirked kissing my forehead. "Pizza and a movie? How's that sound as an activity for tonight?"

"That sounds fun." I said, smirking.

"Sorry but all the movies I have are from when I first got here, so they're cartoons." Jordan chuckled.

"Cartoons!" I shouted childishly, giggling.

"Yup." He chuckled. "Let me think, I have: Hey Arnold, rugrats, power rangers… all of them, Pokemon (all of them from back then) and I think SpongeBob." Jordan said.

"Pokemon!" I said.

"Oh I forgot digimon, but ok." He said taking my hand and leading me to his room. He set up the players and turned on the tv. "Which Pokemon movie, I have the first seven."

"Any." I said, not caring which, moving excitedly in place.

"Ok, my favorite it is. POKEMON DESTINY DEOXYS!" He exclaimed dramatically, before getting the pizza and chips with some soda.

I looked like a child as I excitedly waited for the movie to start, munching on some chips and drinking some soda. Jordan turns off a nightstand light, and shut off the main light so only the light from the tv was showing, the movie starting soon after.

"You're really excited about this movie." Jordan chuckled making a meat lovers pizza and ranch Doritos sandwich. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him, throwing a couple chips at him, which he ate.

"Go DEOXYS!" Jordan yelled as Deoxys and Rayquaza fought.

"Go RAYQUAZA!" I exclaimed just to be on the other side.

"Well, that was fun." Jordan said as the movie ended. "Here." Jordan said putting another one in. "Latios and latias." He said getting comfortable in bed.

I yawned adorably, snuggling into the bed and tiredly trying to watch the movie.

"Ok, we'll watch it tomorrow." Jordan said shutting the DVD player and tv off, covering me up. "Night." He said kissing me as he got into bed.

"Night." I mumbled, snuggling into the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, he was gone, me yawning as I sat up, forcing myself out of bed. I heard the shower running and Jordan humming the Pokemon theme song.

I smiled a little, deciding to go downstairs, starting to make breakfast. He came down in a bathrobe smiling at me.

"Morning." He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Morning." I said back, finishing breakfast and giving him a plate.

"Thank you." He said sitting down.

"Aww you look like you're married!" Jordan's mom said as his parents entered the house.

I flung a pancake in her face, getting my own plate and sitting at the table, blushing.

"She'll do that everytime she sees something like that, you've been warned." Jordan said.

"Then I'll have to find something less edible to throw." I said.

"Don't worry, we just came back to tell you that we've found our own place." His dad said rambling on.

"Oh, okay." I said, finishing my food.

"Yup, movie?" Jordan asked me. I nodded excitedly, rushing upstairs before he could react. He joined me in his room, and started the movie.

"Um… about that kiss yesterday, the one right before everything…" he trailed off.

"Y-yea?" I asked.

"W-what did it feel like to you?" He asked.

"I don't remember." I said honestly, flushing in embarrassment.

"It… was magical for me…" Jordan said looking at me, our eyes meeting again. "C-can we… do it… again?"

"M-maybe w-when we're a couple." I said. "But, for now, movie!"

"When we're a couple?" Jordan whispered. "So it's a guarantee?" He said to himself still whispering as we watched the movie.

I said nothing, simply smirking at him as I watched the movie.

"What do you wanna do after this movie?" He asked me.

"We should walk around… I have the feeling something is going to happen today.

"Ok, I'm good with whatever you wanna do." He said smiling softly at me.

After the movie, we went out in our usual clothes, us walking around where the gate into the city was.

"So what do you think will happen?" Jordan asked.

"I dunno." I said simply, shrugging sheepishly.

"Hey Jordan!" A boy in green said coming over using a 3d maneuver gear.

"Eren!" Jordan said happily.

"Who's this?" I asked curiously.

"This is Eren Yeager, an old friend of mine." Jordan said.

"Hi." Eren said smiling smirking at Jordan.

"Does anyone else feel that?" I asked, feeling some vibrations in the ground.

"A Titan, great!" Jordan said rolling his eyes. I heard a crash, the world slowing down for me, me looking at the gate and seeing a giant foot, something flashing dark blue under my hair as I thrust my left hand out, catching the debris in the air and shoving them right back in place as the foot left.

"Nice!" Jordan said when the world returned to normal. "I'll take it!" He said as wind swirled around him, a blue light like energy surrounding him. He cupped his hands as the Titans went to kick again, blasting the Titans leg clean off.

"Whoa!" Eren said.

"You just blew the gate up to do that." I deadpanned, face palming.

"Oops." Jordan said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll handle this." I said, walking forward as my knife slid into my hand, a red glow surrounding me as a purple, orange, and yellow silhouette appeared on my right, a light blue, dark blue, and green one appearing on my right.

"Wow." Jordan said smiling.

The seven of me ran forward, yellow, blue, and purple staying back as the other four of me rushed forward, red-me leaping at the first titan to come through the gate, blade glowing red as they slashed, a red crescent chopping off the head of the giant, green stopping a little behind the other three, making a giant barrier where the gate was, red, orange, and light blue-me's attacking the Titans that were trying to get in. Jordan flew into the air and blasted some far off titans, while Eren used his 3d maneuver gear to kill some titans that got past me.

"The three of us make a good team." Jorden said floating down to me.

"This has been fun." I started, the other me's joining with red-me, making regular me. "But I'm finishing this." I said, blade going through a rainbow of colors as I slashed, a multi-layered crescent coming out of it, me slashing around, directing the crescent and killing the remaining Titans in the area.

"You just keep getting sexyer." Jordan whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, sliding my knife back into my sleeve.

"Whatever." I said simply, starting to walk back home.

"See you later Eren!" He called following me. "You ok? You seem upset about something."

"I'm not upset." I said, looking at him confusedly. "You suck at telling anything other than lies."

"Yeah, I get that alot…" He smiled. "That and training."

"I'm sure ya do." I said, giggling.

"I'll get you." He said leaning in to me. "Pet." He whispered laughing and flying ahead of me.

I raised a eyebrow, turning into a alley and appearing home, relaxing on the recliner as I waited for him to get here.

"Hey." He said coming in the door eating a piece of pizza.

I was fake sleeping on the recliner, 'snoring' softly.

"Hmm… sweet I can draw on your face now." He said as I felt something wet touch my face.

However, whatever he drew was burned off by my magic, me internally giggling in amusement.

"Fire!" He yelled as a smokey smell filled my nose. The fire extinguished itself, considering it was made of _my_ magic, so it was harmless to me.

"Aww, my pizza." He said as a bucket of cold water was dumped on me.

I opened an eye lazily, looking at my now soaked form with annoyance.

"You look good." Jordan smirked. "Not nice to pretend being asleep."

I shrugged, snapping my fingers and simply drying myself, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I think you need to be punished again." He smirked forcing me over his lap, and spanked me.

I yelped in surprise, squirming in his lap. He spanked me harder, pulling my pants down and doing it again. I yelped again, blushing and squirming more.

"I know you like it." He said, his boner poking my belly as he spanked me a little harder. I simply blushed, squirming more. "Time for a little… _Rougher_ punishment." He said removing his pants, and setting me on top of his dick before thrusting into my ass.

I yelped in a little pain, squirming and blushing more. He started to bounce me, moaning as the did, reaching a hand around and beginning to jerk me. I blushed, moaning a tiny bit myself, still squirming on him, which only gave him more pleasure. He blushed and moaned, thrusting more. He then used his one hand to rub my pussy, licking my neck.

"You want more pet?" He asked me. I didn't say anything, simply blushing more and moaning a little. He turned me around so I sat facing him, he looked into my eyes again and before I could react, he kissed me the same as yesterday.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I decided to kiss him back, clenching around him. His tongue entered my mouth as he thrusted some more, cuming in my ass. I came on him as he came in me, panting a tiny bit as we ended the kiss.

"I don't think you've had enough punishment do you?" He asked teasing the tip of my dick as he sucked my niple.

"I don't think I've even been punished yet at all." I said, blushing.

"Good." He said kissing me again as he jerked me, his grip almost cutting off the circulation.

I winced a little, the grip a little too much if it was doing that, squirming. His grip loosened as he slid his dick into my vagina.

"I won't cum inside… unless you don't have any eggs." He said humping.

I took a second to check, and I did have eggs in there. "There are eggs, so c-cum outside." I told him.

"Ok." He said sadly as he thrusted, kissing me the same way again. I started to clench around him, my dick throbbing. "Sh-shit!" He said his dick pulsing. "S- stop!" He cried.

My own eyes widened, me quickly getting off his dick.

"S-suck please." He said panting. I did, going in the 69 position so I could get pleasure to. His dick pulsed in my mouth, as he came in it, while he was licking my pussy and jerking me off.

I came on his face, moaning loudly.

"I could have cum in you pussy that would've been the ultimate punishment." He said licking me again. "But I'm too nice for that."

"Thanks for not then." I said, smiling slightly. "Let's get a shower now."

"Yeah, but I'm not done punishing you." He smirkd picking me up, as he slapped my ass. I gave him a smirk, teleporting out of his hold and into the shower, turning it on after making my clothes and locket appear off to the side. "Not funny!" He said coming in and slapping my ass again.

I dodged it, giggling as I started showering. "Deal with it." I said simply. He slapped my leg and grabbed my breasts before I could react.

"Time to get punished big time." He said putting his dick in my ass.

"Why are y-you so sex crazed?" I asked.

"Because you're sexy." He laughed slapping my ass.

"Is that all you want out of me?" I asked, sounding sad.

"What?" He said pulling out and turning me around. "No, of course not. Your amazing, fun… adorable, your so kind to me and sweet." He said hugging me. "You're precious to me."

"T-then why do you make it seem like that's all you care about?" I asked, sniffling.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing me softly on the lips. "I don't mean to, I'm not very good with expressing how I feel." He said tearing up. "I didn't mean to make you feel…" He said sobbing.

"J-just try not to in the future, okay?" I asked.

"N-no, I won't." He smiled kissing me softly again. "I'm sorry again."

"Let's shower normally now, okay?" I asked.

"Here." He smiled as he washed my hair for me. I smiled, closing my eyes… purring a tiny bit.

"Cute." Jordan said as he washed behind my ears. I blushed in embarrassment, standing there and letting him continue. He pulled me closer to him as he washed my back, his breath on my neck.

"Jordan." I said warningly.

"What? I'm just trying to Help." He chuckled as he washed my front

"I'm watching you." I said, narrowing my eyes adorably.

"As long as it's my eyes." He winked before he washed himself.

"Okay." I said, washing myself as well.

"Wanna watch a movie after this?" Jordan asked. I nodded, humming as I finished cleaning myself in and out.

"I'm sorry again." Jordan said again.

"Stop apologizing, it's starting to get annoying." I told him, getting out and starting to dry myself.

Jordan didn't say anything, he just got out as well and dried himself off as well. He didn't say anything as he left the room, looking down.

"You okay there?" I asked him, not even bothering to get dressed, though I did bring my clothes.

"...Yeah." He said starting the Pokemon movie Darkrai. I smiled excitedly, bouncing in the place on the bed, throwing some skeleton footsie pajamas on. Jordan covered up, and curled into a ball as he watched the movie.

I smirked, suddenly tickling him. He smirked and tickled me back, not affected by the tickling.

"I'm not ticklish, but thanks for trying." He said as he tickled me. I yelped, laughing and squirming, slapping his hand away and scooting over, shooting him a smile. "You're adorable." He smiled pulling me to him, my back facing him as we watched the tv.

I snuggled into his lap, leaning back and simply watching the movie. He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned back. After some time I heard him snoring softly. I giggled, sneaking under the bed.

"Rindie?" Jordan said tiredly as he woke up. I smirked, staying hidden under the bed. "They must have gone out, I wonder if I have enough time for a hooker!" He chuckled bouncing on the bed.

I could hear the joking tone in his voice, so I rolled my eyes, easily dodging his attempts to hit me with the bed by bouncing on it. I heard a phone as he dialed a number, and a voice.

"Hey it's me." Jordan said, the other voice said something. "Yeah, can you come over?"

I was curious, so I didn't do anything, staying hidden.

"Yeah, I need to have some fun." He chuckled, the voice talk. "Great see you soon." After a while a knock was heard in the door. "Hey."

"Hi Jordan." A female voice said before the bed started rocking. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Jordan said simply.

I didn't sense any lust in the room, so I stayed hidden, smirking to myself.

"Ok… I'm sorry." Jordan said.

"What's wrong?" The girl's voice asked.

"I-i cant, I'm… sort of seeing someone… in a way." Jordan said.

"But they're not here." She said.

"Don't care." Jordan said before I heard a slap.

"That's for wasting my time." The girl said leaving.

I came out from under the bed, smiling and hugging him.

"So that's where you were." Jordan said. "Wait, you heard all that?"

"Yep." I said simply, smirking.

"Sorry I called her at all." He said.

"If you did anything… _**I WOULD OF SENT YOU BOTH TO HELL**_." I said, smiling innocently.

"So you do like me." He smirked wrapping his arms around me.

"I thought that was obviously by how I let you fuck me." I deadpanned.

"Fair enough, but… that doesn't necessarily mean that you like me. That could mean it just feels good." He said kissing me gently, his hands slowly going down my back.

"I would of killed you the second you tried if I didn't feel _something_." I told him.

"Why do you like _me_?" He asked.

"I dunno, I'll tell you as soon as my SOULs repaired enough for me to." I told him. He kissed me softly, his tongue wanting to get inside my mouth.

"I love you.". He said softly as he pulled away.

"So you've told me." I said, smirking.

"You don't love me though." He said sadly.

"It's hard to feel with a shattered SOUL, and when I _do_ , it's… confusing, at best." I told him, shrugging.

"Oh." He said looking down. "Right now I kind of wish my soul was shattered… it hurts." He said the last bit a whisper.

"What hurts?" I asked confusedly, tilting my head.

"Nothing, it's not important right now." He said kissing me softly again. "So you're confused about liking me?"

"I know I definitely _like_ you, but… nothing beyond that." I told him.

"I see." He said smiling. "That's good enough for me." He said hugging me again.

I laughed, smiling at him and hugging him back.

"This is nice." He said holding me as a click was heard at the door. I looked to see his mom holding a camera smiling.

"So you are a couple!" She said happily.

I threw my knife, casually destroying the camera, before calling the knife back to me and going back to enjoying the moment.

"Mom, just go." Jordan chuckled.

"Aww." She said smirking before locking and closing the door. "Have fun~" she said on the other side.

"She knows both of us could just _break_ the door, right?" I asked.

"Probably wanted to give us personal space again." He smirked kissing me again exactly like before.

I smiled, kissing him back… before using my magic to make him ticklish, tickling him.

"No fair!" He laughed hysterically, tickling my sides just under my armpits. I laughed, restraining him with my magic and tickling him even more intensely.

"No!" He laughed tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard he started to choke. I immediately stopped, looking at him with concern. He smiled at me, breathing heavily before hugging me.

"No more please." He said grabbing my ass."

"Okay." I said, rolling my eyes and teleporting a foot away. "Let's go Titan hunting while the gates still broke."

"We could do that anytime, I can fly and you can teleport." He smirked putting on funny looking clothes, and grabbing a key unlocking the door.

"I know, but I waaaana!" I whined childishly, getting dressed in my normal clothes.

"Ok ok, you're so adorable." He said punching my cheek before running off laughing again.

"Hey!" I shouted, teleporting in front of him and tripping him, making him land on his face. He got up holding his nose, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"My nose." He said.

"Can't take a little boo-boo?" I asked teasingly, waving my hand and healing him. He smirked pinching my nose this time and flew out the window laughing.

I rolled my eyes, cutting off his flight with my magic. I heard a crash outside, followed by a snapping sound and a painful cry from Jordan. I quickly teleported next to him, healing him completely.

"Not cool!" He yelled getting up. "No taking away my natural abilities!"

"Stop pinching me." I said simply.

"Stop being adorable." He countered.

"I can shapeshift so I'm ugly." I commented.

"No I'm good." He said chuckling. "And I meant personality wise, but please don't change that either you're perfect the way you are."

"Then stop pinching me." I said simply.

"Fine." He pouted before flying away again. I teleported onto his back mid air, holding on with a smirk. "Wanna rush?" He asked smirking at me.

"No… I'm just introducing you to something called the 'mile high club' I told him, lowering his pants and rubbing my dick between his ass cheeks.

"Now who's sex crazy?" He Chuckled flying up higher into the clouds.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." I said, slowly putting his pants back in place.

"Only if I can do the same to you." He smirked pulling his pants back down.

"I'd not suggest it up here, you just focus on flying, okay?" I asked, pulling my own pants down and rubbing my dick between his ass cheeks again.

"K-kinda hard when someone so sexy has their dick in-between my ass." Jordan moaned.

"I'm sure you can do it, just think about how you'll die from falling if you don't." I told him, spitting on my hand and using it as lube, lubing up my cock.

"You wouldn't let me die…" He moaned as he flew.

"Ignore that fact." I told him, prodding his asshole with the tip of my dick, squeezing one ass cheek and spanking the other.

"C-come on." He moaned. "Please don't tease me."

"Okay." I said, _thrusting_ all in on one go, moaning a little as my hips met his ass. He moaned as well as he thrusted backwards a bit.

"God you're big." He said moaning. "It feels good."

"It better." I said, spanking him as I continued to thrust against him.

"Oh… C-can we continue at home? I-i can't concentrate on flying." Jordan asked pleadingly.

"We're already above the bed." I said, giggling as I pounded him more, smacking his ass and holding both his arms down.

"Oh god you're Incredible!" He yelled in pleasure. I smirked, pounding him faster and harder, moaning.

"Oh!" He yelled cumming on the bed, going limp. I thrust a couple more times, cumming in him and exiting with a final smack to his ass. He spun around so he was on top of me, and kissed me, his dick poking my vagina.

"My turn." He said grinning. I smiled, spreading my legs to accept his dick easier. "Eggs?" He asked as he slowly entered me moaning.

"There's none today." I told him, moaning back.

"Then I'm cumming inside." He moaned thrusting harder and faster.

I moaned, clenching around him, dick throbbing a little. He kissed me, it feeling the same as before as he picked me up and wrapped his arms around my stomach thrusting faster. I came around him, cumming on him. He moaned as one final thrust made him cum, the force of it making me cum again. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, smiling softly.

"You're perfect, never change." He smirked kissing me again.

"Awww, but I like shapeshifting!" I said teasingly, winking.

"Then shapeshift into someone exactly like you." He smirked sucking me off with his tongue.

I smirked, glowing as I shapeshifted, growing taller than him, breasts growing on me that were a decent size, my dick growing as I used my shapeshifting powers to age myself, my hair lengthening to my shoulders.

"Wow." He said rubbing his dick on my pussy. He slowly put it in again moaning as he used his strength to pin me bed. "Eggs?" He asked thrusting.

"None… but you don't need to worry about that, I'm making a couple… _changes_ , to our relationship." I said, suddenly having him, restrained, on his hand and knees, using my magic to make a gag appear in his mouth, my, now bigger, dick resting against his ass. He struggled a little, trying to break the ropes.

"You're probably wondering why I'm suddenly like this." I said, teasing his ass with my dick. He looked at me, a curious and slightly afraid look in his eyes.

"You see, my… younger form, is a little more… submissive, because of how my shapeshifting works, at least, when it's just me aging or making myself younger." I told him.

He stared at me still, a fearful look in his eyes as he looked away. "However, my older form is much more… _dominate_." I said, thrusting inside of him. He screamed, a painful look in his eyes, as he looked at me pleadingly.

I snapped my fingers, making him enjoy it as I hit his g-spot, still thrusting. He screamed again, the magic not working tears in his eyes. He had a look of betrayal in his eyes as he looked at me.

I had an insane look in my own, simply continuing and cumming inside of him, filling his ass. He sat there simply crying, a look of hurt and fear in his eyes.

I blinked, seeming to come to my senses, snapping my fingers and freeing him, changing back and, after cleaning myself with magic and putting my clothes on with magic, vanished.

A/N: So... that happened... fucking hell, this author I'm working with... dammit...


	4. Chapter 4

I appeared back in the forest, me jumping up into the giant trees and, with a snap of my fingers, making a hidden tree fortress in there, with anything I could ever want.

"What the?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked to see Eren staring at the fortress.

"Hey there." I said, sitting on a branch above him.

"What are you Doing here? And where's Jordan?" He asked me.

"Nothing, and he's at his house, I live in this fort now." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I felt like it, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna start making my defenses." I said, snapping my fingers, what looked like wooden elves with giant swords and bows appearing, me teleporting deep into the fortress.

"Hey!" I heard Jordan's voice call. "I know you're in there!"

"Drive him away." I ordered the wood elves, them nodding, me making them so one could give Jordan a fight, let alone the thousands I had in my tree fort.

"So you wanna fight huh!?" He yelled his anger rising. "I don't care what happened, I'm not going to let you be alone!" He yelled destroying the weaker one in a second.

I simply snapped my fingers, scaling the rest of them to be difficult for him to beat, sending ten at him. I could feel his anger rising, his strength along with it. He destroyed six of the with a single blast, and the others with a simple wave of energy.

Annoyed, I snapped my fingers, stopping his random ascent in power and scaling the elves again. He was shaking in pure rage, his eyes completely white.

" **That's it!"** He screamed his energy breaking my spell as it rose, the sky seemingly beginning to rip apart revealing stars. His energy increased again with an angry yell as a golden light enveloped him, his eyes now a teal color and his hair golden. He jumped into the air and destroyed all of the elves before landing in front of me. "Now why did you leave?"

I didn't answer, sinking into the tree and into the ground, traveling underground and away from the fort. I came up a couple of miles away, snapping my fingers and removing the old fort, making a new, decently sized treehouse and going in.

"I'm not letting you get away, I know your energy signature and your magic." Jordan's voice said from behind me. "I just wanna talk." He said still golden.

"Talk then." I said, sighing and sitting in a chair, looking down.

"I know you're upset about what you did, but it's ok." He said sitting down on the floor.

"No, it's not." I said, looking away. He put his hand under my chin, and made me look at him. He was smiling softly, before he kissed me, the kiss still being full of love.

"I love you, and nothing will stop that." He said doing it again.

"Thanks… but I think I wanna live out here alone for a while, I'll come visit, but… I don't trust _myself_." I told him.

"You can't wallow in self pity, I understand how you feel. I felt the same way when I was a kid, but Eren helped me and he cared about me. I love you with all of my heart, and I'll do for you what he did for me… please… I don't wanna be alone, I don't want you to be alone." He said kissing my hand.

I smiled a tiny bit, blushing a little, hugging him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hugging me back.

"Sure… this can be the summer house." I said, winking. "Now, you got a fancy new transformation, let's spar."

"Not yet." He said pinning me to the ground after slapping my ass. "First I get revenge." He said kissing me. "Eggs?"

I teleported outside of his hold, shaking a little. "N-not yet, please, I-i don't wanna lose control again." I said.

"You won't, I trust you." he said slowly taking my hand. "It'll be ok, do you have eggs?"

I nodded, shaking a little but trying not to.

"Come on then." he said kissing me again, as he slowly removed my shirt and bra (only a training one, my younger form barely even needed it). "Your punishment awaits." He said slapping my ass.

"O-okay." I said, removing the rest of my clothes for him moaning a tiny bit at the ass slap.

"Good, here." He said fingering me as he kissed me. I moaned, kissing back a little. He slowly slid into my pussy, as he sucked my titty's and slapped my ass. He began thrusting, moaning into my niples.

I moaned, the stimulator making me clench around him already.

"I love you." He said breathing heavily. "But, even if you weren't in control you need to be punished to ensure it doesn't happened again you know that right?"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, moaning as he continued.

"...This." He said as he came into my womb, the power making me cum again against my will. I froze, eyes widening. "Now, you do it again and I'll do that again." He said licking my neck.

"O-okay." I said, shaking some.

"Good, and you know what?" He asked me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I'm going to refer to you as her, you act more like a girl than a guy." Jordan smirked. "And for the rest of this week, and all of next week call me master. After today, you could at least do that, then for the last two weeks I'll call you Mistress."

"Okay, I have one main problem with that… _**I AM A FUCKING THEY AND YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS THAT**_." I said.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "I know you're a they, but to make things easier when we're not in bed I'll call you her or she alright." He said. "Don't need people asking questions all at once do we?"

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"You're adorable." He chuckled kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back, tickling his sides.

"I'm still ready to go again." He said bouncing me on him a little.

"And I'm not gonna risk the kid cause I'm paranoid, 'master'." I said, teleporting off of him and smirking.

"So… you're really pregnant?" He asked a look of happiness coming on his face.

"Well, came in me when the eggs were there, and you literally came on the eggs, so yes." I said, rolling my eyes. "Now I'm just gonna roll with this as it comes."

"Wow…" He said pulling me close and kissing me. "I'm sorry I made you do that before you were ready, I didn't expect an automatic pregnancy… I'll help if course." He smiled holding me.

" _ **You better**_." I said, smirking demonically.

"You do realize that pregnancy makes you like super horny right? Keep that up and I won't fuck you until the kid comes." He smirked jokingly.

"That's for humans, I'm a little of… everything and anything." I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't get horny unless I allow it."

"Damn." He smirked kissing me. "And is the kid already forming?" He asked kissing me again.

"Yeah." I said, a little bump already there.

"W-wow." He said rubbing a hand on the bump. "...Oh crap." He said turning white.

"What?" I asked.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this to my parents…" He sighed leaning back, but still rubbing the bump. "Whatever, as long as I'm with you I feel like I can do anything." He smiled at me.

"I literally can do anything." I commented.

"But I can't… but around you, I feel… stronger you give me strength… I'm going crazy aren't I?" he asked chuckling.

"No, that's me feeding you a little strength, you can blow up a continent now if you wanted." I told him, shrugging.

"...You don't know much about my… species do you?" He asked. "I figured out why I am naturally strong."

"I meant easily, like without effort, you could blow up the planet if you needed to now while trying." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"True… I wonder if I could go super saiyan two?" He asked no one. "But first let's go home and tell my parents... everything."

"Nah, I'm chilling here." I said.

"What? Why? I thought this was a summer home now?" Jordan asked.

I pulled up a calendar, it currently being summer.

"...Oh." He said shrugging. "Mind if I stick around? With how everyone treats me it's…" He said looking away.

"Sure." I said, shrugging.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "So… when will the kid be born?"

"Next week." I said.

He blinked for a second. "My parents are going to have heart attacks."

I smirked, sticking my tongue out playfully and winking.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jordan asked hugging me. I shrugged, not wanting to bother to check. "Oh." He smiled. "Ok, I like Surprises…" He trailed off looking away, as if he was contemplating something.

"What?" I asked, curiously. He blinked and blushed a little, before waving it off frantically.

"N-nothing." He said. I narrowed my eyes, grabbing his dick and squeezing threateningly.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I-i was going to ask…" He said trailing off biting his lip.

"What?" I asked, letting go of his dick.

"Would you…" He said taking a breath. "Go out on a date with me?" He asked blushing looking away.

"Late to ask that, but okay." I said, giggling.

"I was going to ask you the day you broke my figurine… that's why I was being so straightforward, I was trying to psych myself out." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Well, what'd you have planned for today?" I asked.

"A picnic…" He smiled slightly. "But it's home…"

"Okay." I said, shrugging, putting my usual clothes on.

"I'll also grab my movies." He smirked slapping my ass. I slapped his twice as hard, rolling my eyes.

"We're going on a picnic, unless you plan on playing those on thin air, I'd suggest not bothering." I said.

"I meant for here, I also have a portable movie player." He smirked kissing me with tongue.

"Oh, okay." I said. "You go get the date stuff and that, then, I'll wait here."

"Ok… actually I have a better idea." He said blasting off. After a while, he came back. He was carrying a basket in one armed and a tv, with DVDs in the other. "This is an extra tv I had." He said.

"Cool, let's go do that date now." I said.

"Excited?" Jordan asked smiling.

"Maybe a little, stop stalling." I said, giggling. "Also, carry me down, I don't wanna chance teleporting." He nodded and handed me the basket, before he picked me up belly to belly smirking. He then flew out the door, and off somewhere me not knowing where.

"Weee!" I said, giggling bubbily.

"You like flying huh?" Jordan asked kissing me.

"Yep!" I said, swatting him a little. "Go faster!"

"Ok!" He said going faster than before, the wind in my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling. "Look." He said as a cold wet feeling came over me, I opened my eyes to see us above the clouds. The sun was setting on the east and the moon and stars were rising on the west, we were right in the middle of the transition of day and night.

"This looks beautiful." I said.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Jordan said. "Ever since I learned how to fly, I would come up here. Seeing this made my pain go away, when I said it hurts in bed the other day… I ment… the fear." He said smiling, a couple of tears escaping his eyes.

I patted his back reassuringly, nuzzling him.

"I…" He started. "I was all alone until you came here, having you around makes me happy, you brought my parents back, you cheer me up, everything you do drives me crazy, I love you." He said more tears flowing a little. "I'm afraid of losing that, I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and you'll… be gone."

"As if anything could just make me 'gone'." I said, kissing him.

"I know that, but… it doesn't make the fear go away that… you'll decide to leave." He said kissing me back.

"I won't leave, this place is too much _fun!_ " I exclaimed, giggling.

"Your awesome." He chuckled as we landed on a cliff, with a perfect view of the scenery.

"Let's eat!" I exclaimed, stomach growling.

He blinked once and looked at me. "Are you going to get cravings or anything?" He asked unpacking the basket, and putting a sheet down for us.

"Nah." I said.

"Cool, I saw when a pregnant human had cravings not pretty." He chuckled. "Wow saying human feels weird." He said handing me a piece of pizza.

"Meh." I said, shrugging and eating the pizza.

"This is nice." Jordan smiled eating a baloney and cheese sandwich.

"Yeah." I said, continued to eat my food. Jordan looked out at the scenery a small smile on his face, he closed his eyes as a small gust of wind blew through the mountains.

"I never thought I'd be doing something like this." He said smiling still.

"Well you are." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah… thanks." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Wanna take a shower when we get back?" Jordan asked

"Nah, don't need one." I said, shrugging and leaning back on the sheet.

"True." He said, covering me and him up with a blanket. He laid lying down as well next to me, he took my hand in his, while he rubbed my Belly. "I'm sorry I did this to you when you weren't ready to." He said his eyes half open looking away in sadness.

I couldn't answer, already asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, we were in the bed at my treehouse. "Morning." I said tiredly.

"Morning sleepy head." Jordan said giving me a tray of food as he played a Pokemon video game on the tv.

"Sorry for passing out mid date." I said, eating the food.

"Don't worry about it, you were so adorable asleep like that." He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, blushing, before eating the rest of my food.

"Still adorable." He Chuckled, kissing me. I pouted, swallowing the last of my food and crossing my arms adorably. He Chuckled, and rubbed my belly. "A week, in a week I'm going to be a father… what was I thinking?" He sighed smiling a little.

"You were punishing me… but you're the one that's gonna have to change them~" I said in a sing songy voice, smirking.

"Fine… wait… them?" He asked.

"I don't know what gender they are yet, so I'm saying 'them' so I don't presume." I told him.

"Oh thank God, I thought you meant twins." He chuckled as he rubbed my belly. "And if that's the case, your feeding and bathing them."

"Sure, that's those are the easy jobs." I said, giggling.

"You sure about that?" He smirked. "Babies make a lot of messes of themselves."

"Magic." I said simply, wiggling my fingers.

"Fine." He smirked pushing me onto the bed, kissing my neck. "I want to get in you." He said undoing my pants.

"No, I'm not risking the kid, you're being sex crazed again." I said, swatting his hands away.

"I meant anal and I just have some morning wood to get rid of, and so do you." He smirked grabbing my stiff dick.

"We can just suck each other off for that." I said. He smirked and pulled my pants down, teasing the tip with his tongue.

"Like this." He smirked.

"More l-like this." I said, flipping him so I was on top, moving so my dick was in his face, me licking his. His legs wrapped around my head and made me take his whole dick as he sucked mine moaning into it.

I moaned into his, giving his head the same treatment, bopping my head on his dick. His dick twitched as did mine, before we came in each other's mouths.

"Yummy breakfast." Jordan said panting.

"Agreed." I said, moving so we were face to face and nuzzling him, resting my head on his chest.

"Have you noticed anything about us?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"I meant… Nevermind, I'm not going to spoil the moment." He said kissing me on the head.

I smiled, snuggling into him a little, hugging him.

"Let's watch a movie." He said using a foot to turn the whole bed and frame to the tv, before turning it on to Pokemon black and white.

"Movie!" I shouted childishly, sitting up and bouncing a little.

"Really I was warm." He pouted, wincing as I bounced on him.

"Movie!" I exclaimed simply, bouncing softer.

"And?" He asked pouting. "I rotated the bed so we could cuddle while we watched it."

I pouted, but went back to cuddling. He smiled and hugged me as the movie started, rubbing my back.

"Thanks love." He said.

"You're welcome." I said, snuggling into him and watching the movie.

"This is nice, I wish it could be like this forever." Jordan said smiling at me.

"Doing one thing forever is boring." I said.

"Fair enough." Jordan said smirking.

"But I _guess_ I can handle just laying here for a while longer." I added.

"You like it to, don't try to say you don't." He chuckled.

"You don't." I said, smirking and giggling.

"Damn, walked into that one." He smirked back laughing.

"I thought we were laying down." I said.

"Oh stop it." He chuckled kissing me.

"Okay." I said, sitting up and smirking mischievously, giggling in amusement.

"God!" He smirked jokingly grabbing his chest before pretending to die.

"Yes?" I asked jokingly, giggling. He didn't move for a long time, still looking dead… a little too dead.

"Stop joking, I can feel your heart beating." I said, rolling my eyes. He stayed like that for another moment before jumping at me and tickling my sides.

"I got you now!" He laughed. I yelped in surprise, laughing and squirming. "You won't get away!" He laughed pinning me down as he tickled my armpits.

I laughed, squirming more. He picked me up suddenly and kissed me, a deep and passionate kiss. He held me close to him as he did, before pulling away.

"You're so much fun." He smiled.

"I know." I said, giggling.

"So… What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"We never actually went Titan hunting." I commented. "But, that might not be a good idea for now." I added, patting my stomach.

"Yeah." He said smiling. "We could just hang out here and have a day to ourselves." He said kissing and nibbling my ear.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

 _One week later_

"When's the kid supposed to come?" Jordan asked as he rubbed my now eight month looking pregnant belly.

"In about an hour or two." I told him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked smiling softly as he put his head on my Belly.

"Not really." I said.

"I am, I don't know the first thing about being a parent." He said closing his eyes. "I can feel its heartbeat and yours." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad." I assured him.

"Thanks, I'm also nervous about what to tell my parents." He said sighing.

"Hi is a good start." I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, hi mom, hi dad meet your grandchild." He chuckled. "That would be funny."

"Do iiiiiiit." I demanded, smirking.

"Ok." He smirked back, kissing me. "What should we do while we wait for the kid?"

"I could speed it up a little bit." I said.

"If you want to." He smirked. I snapped my fingers, a baby suddenly coming out of my pussy. "It's a girl." He said holding the infant.

"Cool." I said, reaching out and taking her, smiling down at her as I made a blanket appear around her.

"I'm sorry I did that, I was still holding a grudge." Jordan said sitting next to me. "What should we call her?"

"I dunno." I said, shrugging.

"Aren't you at least a little happy?" Jordan asked looking at our daughter. "She's beautiful."

"Of course I'm happy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm… what about… Alice?" Jordan asked gently taking her, and cradling her so I could still see.

"Sure." I said. "Let's hope she doesn't end up in wonderland." I added, giggling.

"That would be interesting." He smiled kissing Alice's cheek. "When do we go back?"

"Whenever." I said.

"It's up to you… dear." He smirked tickling Alice making her giggle.

"Let's just do it now then, why not?" I said, shrugging.

"Ok."He smiled softly. I flicked his nose randomly, giggling. "Want me to put another one in you?" He asked smirking.

" _ **No**_." I said.

"Then please stop." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Fine." I said, pouting.

"Thank you, now are we flying or teleporting back?" Jordan asked smiling as he hugged me.

"Teleport." I said, us already there.

"Ha, ok you take Alice, I'm going to get my parents." Jordan said kissing me before leaving.

I held Alice, cooing at the baby, sitting in a recliner I made appear under me. She giggled reaching her arms up, and making the 'give me' sign with her hands.

I smiled, holding her with one hand and snapping my fingers, giving her a toy to play with. She squealed hugging the toy smiling, giggling when she vanished from my arms. I could still hear her laughing from somewhere in the house, following the sound.

I followed the noise quickly, jogging a little. The noise was coming from Jordan's and… my bedroom basically, when I entered the bedroom I could clearly hear the giggling from under the bed.

I reached under and picked her up, putting a mock angry look on my face. "No randomly teleporting away from 'Mommy', you had me worried." I said, holding her close to me. She giggled a little before hugging me, a small smile on her face.

"Rindie, we're here." Jordan called, walking into the bedroom with his parents.

"Oh… my… gosh!" His mom squealed looking at Alice. I simply smirked, holding the baby lovingly. "H-how what… why!?" His mom said cooing at Alice.

"Is this why you disappeared for a week? You were adopting a baby?" His dad asked.

"Adopt?" I asked, scoffing. "No, I made this little bundle." I said, nuzzling her.

"..." His parents blinked. "Whaaaaaaaaat?!" His mom said.

"How long have you two been together?" His dad asked.

"I dunno, but I literally _brought you two back from the dead_ , so I'm obviously not human." I said.

"Fair point." His dad said.

"Neither am I anymore, so this little one is going to be so OP." Jordan said tickling Alice.

"Not really, she'll have severely weakened versions of my abilities, if she wants to be OP, she'll have to focus on your side of her powers." I told him.

"And I'll be happy to train her." He smirked kissing my cheek.

"If I remember, we _were_ going to spar before her had the kid here…" I commented, smirking.

"Fine." Jordan smirked. "But after we have shower fun." He whispered to me jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, turning to his parents. "Mind watching her for a little?" I asked.

"Of course not!" His mom said happily. I handed her over to Jasons mom, teleporting me and Jason out into the forest.

"Ok, let's see if I can do this again." Jason said increasing his energy, a golden light enveloping him again. "Nice." He said getting into a fighting stance.

I simply smiled, bringing my knife out, not even getting into a stance at all. He summoned a ball of energy in his hand, before throwing it at me at super speed.

I casually deflected it with my knife, smirking at him. I giggled, waiting for his next move. He smiled and disappeared, he reappeared behind me and grabbed me from behind making it so I couldn't move.

I simply teleported out of his hold, pointing at him with my knife, it glowing yellow as I fired a beam at him from it. He blocked it and fired a bigger blast at me.

I smiled, firing another, larger blast from my blade, the two beams clashing between us. The two blasts exploded creating a crater in between us, Jason then teleported behind me and swept my leg making me fall onto the ground before pinning me and kissing me.

"This is fun" He smirked.

"Please don't associate our mushy and fighty stuff, it'll just make me think of us fighting whenever you kiss me." I said, kicking him and doing a backflip, landing on my feet and slashing multiple red crescents at him. He dodged each crescent and redirected them back to me… well, he would of, if they were ki, but there were not, so they simply kept traveling.

I giggled at his attempt to use my own powers against me, teleporting next to him and slashing. He was sent into a tree out of surprise, blood dripping from his side. I used more power than I thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, teleporting next to him.

"That was harsh." He said holding his side.

"Sorry… I have… _problems_ , holding back sometimes… it's why most of my power is in the locket." I told him, healing him.

"It's ok." He said getting up.

"Continue?" I asked.

"Uh… no thanks, I'd rather spend some time alone with you and Alice." He smiled softly at me.

"Wimp." I said childishly, pouting and crossing my arms, sliding my knife back into my sleeve and teleporting us back.

"You put a gash in my side." He deadpanned.

"I've seen people have their arms cut off and their body cut up and still fight." I told him.

"Fair enough." He said shrugging. "Tomorrow, how's that?"

"Okay." I said, smiling and teleporting us to the house. He kissed me before going and getting Alice from his parents.

"That was fast." His dad said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jason said picking Alice up.

"He lost." I said, giggling.

"She put a gash in my side…" Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't change that you lost." I said.

"Fine." He smirked. I giggled, giving him a hug, before cooing at Alice. "I think she wants to go to mommy." He said handing her to me.

I gladly took her, floating cross legged, cooing at her and smiling.

"Looks like she's a mommy's girl." Jordan smirked.

"I'm okay with that." I said, nuzzling Alice.

"Cute." He smirked tickling Alice making her laugh. I smiled, tickling her as well. She squirmed and giggled as we tickled her. Jordan looking at me smiling before kissing me, pulling me into a family hug.

I smirked, squeezing him tightly. He breathed in sharply, grabbing the side of his body I cut.

"Still a little sore, not so hard of a hug please." He smiled hugging me and Alice again. I rolled my eyes, hugging him a little less tightly. "So Shower then bed?" He asked as his parents left smiling.

"Sure." I said, snapping my fingers and making a crib appear. Jordan set Alice in the crib, she was fast asleep in a few minutes. Jordan took my hand and led my to the bathroom, slowly he removed my shirt and training bra. He then kissed my neck, kissing me all the way down my body as he removed my pants and panties.

I blushed as he did, squirming a tiny bit.

"You ok?" He asked smiling cutely at me. I nodded, kissing his forehead. "Good." He said smiling again as he removed his clothes, and getting in the shower. He held the door open for me, much to my surprise.

I smiled, walking into the shower. He turned the water on, and began washing my hair for me. The whole time he was humming the same song as when we first met.

I relaxed, closing my eyes and leaning into him, it being a little like a head massage. He rinsed my head off, and I felt his hands and the bar of soap going down my body. When he washed my boobs, he pinched my niples a little.

I yelped, blushing and squirming. He then began kissing my neck, as he handjobed me. He was using the soap as a lubricant, making it feel even better. I moaned, eyes still closed, squirming more. I felt the water wash over me, as he handjobed me still. After about fifteen minutes he stopped, turning off the water and leaving me so close to cumming it hurt.

I whimpered, looking at him pleadingly. He looked at me, and smirked.

"Want more?" He asked.

"P-please." I whimpered, dick throbbing. He picked me up, and used super speed to get us to the bedroom. He got on his knees and licked my dick slowly from the bottom up, making sure I wouldn't cum yet.

I moaned, dick throbbing, whimpering a little, and thrusting, trying to bring myself over the edge.

"You wanna cum?" He asked smirking darkly .

"Y-yes." I whimpered.

"Ok." He said reaching under the bed and pulled out a dildo. He jammed it into my vagina and his dick in my ass. He began to jerk me slowly as he thrusted.

I moaned loudly, dick throbbing and eyes wide, about to cum.

"If you cum before me I'll put another baby in you, however if you last longer you get to turn me into a girl and fuck my virgin pussy… relatively speaking." He said jerking faster.

I moaned, holding back my cum and thrusting back against him, squeezing around his dick and making his pleasure increase. He moaned and pulled out grinning, he then deep throated my cock and licked the base.

I moaned, using my feet to jerk his cock off, smirking a little. He smirked back, before he got on top of me, and jammed my dick into his ass moaning as he bounced.

I thrusted up into him, smirking and moaning, putting my hands on his hips and guiding his bounces. He moaned loudly, as I saw his dick twitch. He came all over my body, as I came in his ass.

"Well." He said Breathing heavily. "A deals a deal." He smiled seductively.

I snapped my fingers, changing him into a girl.

"Wow." She said looking at herself. "I'm hot."

"I know." I said, moving her so she was on all fours, rubbing against her new pussy with my dick. "Ready?" She laid her upper half on the bed and nodded.

I slowly went into her, smirking. She moaned a little, a blush on her face. She looked at me with lust filled eyes, thrusting back onto me. She screamed in pleasure, as her new cherry was popped.

I smiled, giving her a second to get used to me, before thrusting slowly. She whispered at the speed, the golden light engulfed her as she thrusted back moaning loudly.

"Yes! Fuck me!" She screamed rolling around so she was looking at me. I smirked, starting to pound her. "Oh yes!" She screamed jumping up and kissing me, her tongue intertwining with mine.

I smirked again, dominating her tongue with mine, forcing her onto her back as I continued to pound her. Her pussy squeezed my dick, making me moan a little.

"I'm cumming!" She shouted her juices flowing all over my dick.

I grunted, following her lead after a couple of thrusts, cumming in her, filling her pussy.

"What no!" She screamed going pale. "N-nonononononon!" She said crying. "I don't want to get pregnant! I'm a guy!"

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Did you think I made that possible?" I asked, playfully biting her neck.

She yipped, and calmed down. "So… I can't get pregnant?"

"Not unless you want to." I replied, giving her a couple hickeys. She moaned, and did it back to me.

"Maybe next time." She said smirking. "But in all honesty I did enjoy that… could you make me like you? Gender wise I mean, that was we both get the pleasure." She smiled.

"I'll make you look male, so you don't have to adapt, but sure." I said, snapping my fingers and doing so.

"Good." He said forcing me on my back, getting into a position that let my dick go into his pussy as his dick went into mine.

I moaned, thrusting into him, making him go into me at the same time.

"We Should have thought of this sooner!" He yelled moaning, his dick twitching already. We both moaned loudly as we came in each other, laying back, tired. "Did you have eggs?" He asked glancing at me.

"No." I said.

"Good, and I don't want one yet so…" He said pulling me close, kissing me. "Let's get some sleep." He said closing his eyes. I smiled, falling asleep with him.


End file.
